


TONIGHT

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Daichi came back to his hometown. There's a reason why he doesn't come home. It was the place where he met the one person he loves the most. It was also the place where he lost the person he loves the most. On that one tragic night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TONIGHT

**Some pointers:**  
DaiSuga - means normal narration  
"DaiSuga" - means conversation; mostly from Daichi  
 _"DaiSuga"_ \- means conversation from the past; mostly words said by Suga  
 **DaiSuga** \- means song lyrics and Daichi's thoughts

 

*********************************

  
The wind howled in the early evening. Making the people outside who's not prepared grit their teeth at the biting cold.

Winter is nearing and everyone is starting to bundle up. Making sure that the cold wind will not have the chance to touch them. A lot of people are bustling around hurriedly making sure to get back to the warmth of their home as fast as possible.

Except for one lone man. He seems to not be in a hurry and was just walking leisurely wearing his simple coat and jeans.

His black leather shoes slowly stepped up in the cold desserted street far from the bustling life. Not really the ideal wear for the season but the owner does not care.

He does not care about such trivial things. His concern is his destination which is looming in front of him. He gather his resolve, push open the gate and walk the small path towards the one thing he left behind. The one thing he wanted to have a closure. The one thing he wanted  to forget so badly but can't. The one thing he can never get over with no matter how many times he run away. It will always lead him here. It will always lead him to this person.

His feet made at a stop at its destination. He knelt down slowly. And painfully brought his gaze to the stone where the name of the one he loves the most is written.

_"In loving memories of Sugawara Koushi"_

"Hello Suga. Long time no see. I hope you still remember me. It's me Daichi."

Daichi can already feel his voice quivering as he look at the thombstone. Can he really do this?

He took a deep breath again. Trying to will his tears from falling. It seems like his tears are endless when it comes to Suga. But he needs this. So badly.

"How long has it been huh? 10 years already? Pretty long I guess. I'm... I'm really sorry that it took me so long to be here. I'm sorry Suga. I'm sorry for running away, for leaving you behind."

This time tears spilled rapidly and landed on the ground. Daichi can't take it anymore. He wanted to let it all out. Suga will understand. He always did. He always know what Daichi thinks and feels.

"It's been so long since I came back. Everything seems to change here. But for me it still looks the same. Everywhere I look, it reminds me of you. It reminds me of us, Koushi."

**I remember the times we spent together on those drives**

_"Daichi let's do our best in the games. Let's win."_

**We had a million questions all about our lives**

_"Well since we won the Nationals, what do we do next Daichi? :) "_

**And when we got to New York everything felt right**

_"Daichi thank you for sharing your life with me."_

**I wish you were here with me**   
**Tonight**

**I remember the days we spent together were not enough**

_"Come on Daichi! Don't be such a grouch! Let's practice some more!"_

**And you still to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up**

_"Daichi I think I had a good dream last night about us. Sadly I can't remember though. Teehee. :P"_

**Never thought not having you here now it hurt so much**

"Koushi..."

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up**   
**I need your loving hands to come and pick me up**   
**And every night I miss you I can just look up**   
**And know the stars are holding you**   
**Holding you**   
**Holding you**   
**Tonight**

"Everytime I think about those times Koushi. I can't help it but cry. Those were the best moments of my life. Our life..."

**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight**

_"You know Dai when I was eight I imagined myself getting married in this place. Thank you for making that a reality."_

**And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait**

_"Daichi don't leave yet. There's something I need to tell you, right now. Always remember that I love you so much. So much."_

**I remember the car you were last seen in**

_"_ _How do you like this car Daichi? Beautiful isn't it? Happy Anniversary love!"_

**And the games we would play**

_"Daichi let's play strip poker. What do you say? Sounds tempting right?"_

**All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late**

_"Now look what you've done Daichi!!! *pout* I told you to stop tickling me and it's already late to buy another of this drink."_

**I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus**   
**And how not to look back even if no one believes us**

_"Dai... I know this moment is hard for you, for us. But remember you're not alone. I'm always here for you. You're the best one no matter what everyone say, Captain."_

**When it hurts so bad sometimes not having you here**   
**I sing**

****Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up** **   
****I need your loving hands to come and pick me up** **   
****And every night I miss you I can just look up** **   
****And know the stars are holding you** **   
****Holding you** **   
****Holding you** **   
****Tonight** **

"Koushi... Ever since that night... ever since you left... I was never the same... even after all these years.. I don't even know if I can move on! Koushi I need you.. I need you so badly... why do you have to go out that night! You should've stayed at home. Just like what I told you to! Y-you should have... then maybe you'll be here.. you'll be alive... I will be able to continue my life... "

As Daichi said that he can't help but remember that tragic night.

It was on this day, this night, ten years ago, when Suga died in his arms.

Daichi was about to go to work, he had a night shift that time. He was opening the door of their car and he was shock when Suga came out their apartment. Running towards him.

The silver haired man suddenly hugged him tight and after saying _"I love you Dai."_ He collapsed in Daichi's arms.

He never woke up.

And Daichi was not able to answer him back.

It was later revealed in the autopsy that Suga died because one of his brain nerves snapped, the reason might be because of too much stress or that it might be hereditary.

Daichi cried himself till his eyes dry out. After the funeral Daichi packed his things and moved away. He can't bear to be in a place that holds too much precious memories. He can't bear the reality that Suga is not in his life anymore.

And now that he is back, after 10 years of being gone, Daichi still feels the same.

He misses Suga a lot. He want to hold and kiss Suga again. He want to turn back time and repeat the times they are still together.

Why does it have to happen to them? Why is it that Suga has to die and leave him to suffer the pain. It's like he is trapped somewhere.

****I sing** **

******Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up** ** **   
******I need your loving hands to come and pick me up** ** **

**"I want you back Suga. I love you."**

And as Daichi weep that night, just like that same night 10 years ago, just like those nights ever since he left, he can feel a soothing wind surrounds him, calming him.

He look up at the clear sky. Seeing the twinkling beautiful stars. It reminds him of Suga.

The wind blew again. It feels like it's whispering something in his ear but it may just be Daichi's imagination.

******And every night I miss you I can just look up** ** **   
******And know the stars are holding you** ** **   
******Holding you** ** **   
******Holding you** ** **   
******Tonigh** ** ** ****t** **

_"Daichi don't cry anymore. I will always be here for you watching over you my love."_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.. and that it was not too much??
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! This is for those who love this book a lot and for all DaiSuga shippers!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
